Usuario:Pintor Kagamine/chat
4:08 Phany-Chan Kien te pregunto (?) 4:08 Phany-Chan *Le pega con la vazuka* 4:08 Phany-Chan ¿Quieres golpear a alguien pero no tienes las agallas? 4:08 Bell Wostterman Sofia, es mi nueva secretaría de ventas. 4:09 Kat Carssey Yo soy la tesorera del dinero de las ventas de drogas ez 4:10 Phany-Chan Pues VazukaPhany Es la solución escribenos en www.vazukaphany.com llamanos al 0880 vazuka 00 y Phany golpeara con su vazuka a quien tu quieras 4:10 Kat Carssey Ezte negozio ba ha dezpegar ez 4:10 Sofiaa20 Soy la secretaria ejecutiva de la narcotraficante de DrogasBells (? 4:10 Kat Carssey Ganando 5 mil Dólares $ cada día. 4:12 BereniceStar Hilo:18954?useskin=oasis ¡Bienvenido a París! Lee nuestras reglas y habla con otros usuarios. 4:12 BereniceStar Ahí está. 4:12 Phany-Chan Pintor 4:12 Sofiaa20 Quiero que golpeen a alguien con la vazuka 4:12 Pintor Kagamine Hola 4:12 Phany-Chan ¿A quien? 4:12 Phany-Chan La vazuka esta lista 4:12 BereniceStar Ves sofia para de decir eso eres muy maleducada. 4:13 Pintor Kagamine Berenice, al igual que ellas quizá, deberías madurar un poco ¡Bienvenido a París, Bee Noodles Cat! 4:13 Pintor Kagamine 4:14 Bee Noodles Cat *Golpea con la vazuka a la bazuca* 4:14 Sofiaa20 Quiero que golpeen a Kat, tiene un negocio de drogas 4:14 Bee Noodles Cat Listo (? 4:15 Phany-Chan No, yo golpeo con la vazuka, tu no BereniceStar se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:15 Phany-Chan (?) 4:15 Pintor Kagamine La asustaron (? 4:15 Bee Noodles Cat Yo tengo todo el derecho a golpear. >:v 4:16 Bee Noodles Cat *Golpea a mijitah con el palo de cucharachas* 4:16 Sofiaa20 Cucharachas xDD 4:17 Phany-Chan Han inventado: Palo de cucarachas 4:18 Bee Noodles Cat Se me va a morir la wea está. 4:18 Sofiaa20 La cucharacha la cucharachas ya no puede caminar por que le falta porque no tiene el verdadero nombre principal Mizugui78 se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:19 Phany-Chan Aja?! *Le pega con la vazuka* Toma toma!! (?) 4:19 Bee Noodles Cat *Le lanza a Sofa el Sofia sofás* (? Kat Carssey se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:20 Phany-Chan Cosmico ¡Bienvenido a París, Kat Carssey! 4:20 Phany-Chan Los MEJORES amigos y amigas qué he tenido los quiero mucho chicos 4:20 Sofiaa20 Igual ¡Bienvenido a París, BereniceStar! 4:21 Sofiaa20 Le lanza a la Abeja a Bee con su nuevo Sofás (? 4:21 Bee Noodles Cat Isgual menstesn. (? 4:21 BereniceStar Yo soy madura. 4:21 Phany-Chan Ay, Mija yo la adoro 4:21 Bee Noodles Cat Hola, Berenice, Otra vez. 4:21 Phany-Chan 4:22 Bee Noodles Cat Acaso quien dice que no? 4:22 BereniceStar No quiero hablar con personas que me insultan. 4:22 Phany-Chan Usted es todo un amor 4:22 BereniceStar Pintor Kagamine. 4:22 Bell Wostterman Nadie te ha insultado, Berenice. 4:22 Pintor Kagamine Berenice, ¿muy madura es decir "No quiero hablarles"? 4:22 Pintor Kagamine Dime :3 4:23 Bee Noodles Cat Mija, usted me elimino de su lista de enemigos, le voy a dar con el palo. 4:23 Pintor Kagamine ^ Concuerdo con la campana, que yo sepa nadie te ha insultado(? 4:23 Bell Wostterman Yo soy la campana, a propósito. (? 4:23 Bee Noodles Cat Campana Wosttermana, el libro más vendido. 4:23 Phany-Chan Ay, perdon ya la pongo Mijitah 4:23 Bell Wostterman Mi éxitos. Soy tan genial. 4:23 Pintor Kagamine Llevaré 5(? Kat Carssey se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:24 Bee Noodles Cat Ya se los empacó. 4:24 Sofiaa20 Bee estás aplastando a la pobre abeja (? ¡Bienvenido a París, Kat Carssey! 4:24 Bee Noodles Cat Quiere droga de regalo. 4:24 Bee Noodles Cat (? BereniceStar se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:24 Bee Noodles Cat When matas a la Berenice. 4:24 Pintor Kagamine Por segunda vez(? 4:24 Bee Noodles Cat Usted mata a los pobres sofás. (? ¡Bienvenido a París, BereniceStar! 4:25 Kat Carssey Nadie te ha insultado Berenice. 4:25 Pintor Kagamine ^ Nadie te insultó Kat Carssey se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:25 Pintor Kagamine Te ofendió lo que dijeron, pero ¿al menos les dijiste algo o directamente te qeujaste? 4:25 Bee Noodles Cat Mati y revivo, yey. ^^ ¡Bienvenido a París, Kat Carssey! 4:25 Pintor Kagamine quejaste* 4:26 Sofiaa20 Bell es mod entonces ya nos hubiera baneado a todas, sin embargo hasta ella estaba jugando 4:26 Bell Wostterman Sí, y el término "aguafiestas" no es un insulto. 4:26 Pintor Kagamine ^ El terémino aguafiestas no es un insulto x2(? 4:26 Bell Wostterman Tampoco el término de decirte "inmadura". 4:26 Phany-Chan #SandCopias xDDDD 4:26 Pintor Kagamine Y hablar de armas tampoco Kat Carssey se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:27 Pintor Kagamine wtf no me mdigas que se quejó porque la llamé inmadura (? 4:27 Pintor Kagamine Sorry por el "wtf"(? 4:27 Phany-Chan Dejen a la pobre vazuka kieta ella no loes hace nada :'v 4:27 Phany-Chan (?) 4:27 Pintor Kagamine Por cierto, ¿que no era un chicle? (? 4:27 Bee Noodles Cat Est*pida, mi arma id*ota. (? ¡Bienvenido a París, Kat Carssey! 4:28 Phany-Chan Vazooka es el chicle 4:28 Pintor Kagamine Berenice, siquiera dígnate en responder 4:28 Bee Noodles Cat La mato por tercera vez.<3 4:29 Bee Noodles Cat Alexandra mata 5000, sólo por 00,99 4:29 Sofiaa20 Entonces la vazuka es comestible 4:29 Pintor Kagamine Esta mañana pasaron dos dulces que se llamaban así xD 4:29 BereniceStar Pintor no me obligues. 4:29 BereniceStar Le diré a San. 4:29 Bee Noodles Cat Amo a miki maus 4:29 Pintor Kagamine ?diff=42492&oldid=42459 Campana no pierde el tiempo(? 4:30 Pintor Kagamine Berenice, dime, ¿qué le dirás? 4:30 Bee Noodles Cat Berenice, plz. 4:30 Bee Noodles Cat No seas exagerada. 4:30 Pintor Kagamine "Pintor quiso hablar conmigo, lo ignoré y amenacé con denunciarlo sin motivo" 4:30 Sofiaa20 Berenice por favor trata de calmarte 4:30 Bee Noodles Cat Voy a matar a mini maus. 4:30 Bee Noodles Cat Y tendré miki maus yuniors. 4:30 Bee Noodles Cat (? 4:30 Bell Wostterman Jamás, Pintor. (? 4:31 Phany-Chan Ando con una impotencia 4:31 Pintor Kagamine Espero mi orden llegue para el 30 de febrero(? 4:31 Bee Noodles Cat Mija, sea la que lanza vazukas en la boda. 4:31 Bell Wostterman No sé. Según como ande mi mensajera. Ya, ¿quién se ofrece? (? 4:32 Phany-Chan Ioo 4:32 BereniceStar Sofia..... 4:32 Pintor Kagamine Vivo en la Avenida Siempreviva #741. Toquen fuerte, quizá esté durmiendo atrás(?? 4:32 Bee Noodles Cat Y campana Wosttermana será la tía de mis hijos. (? 4:32 Sofiaa20 Oye Bell haz algo como lo que hiciste en tu perfil en el mio 4:33 Bee Noodles Cat Ahora se llamará campana Wosttermana maus. 4:33 Phany-Chan *Suena musica de iluminati* 4:33 BereniceStar Sofia........ 4:33 Pintor Kagamine JAJAJA (sorry las mayus) muero 4:33 Bee Noodles Cat Y cantará la casa de Miki maus todos los días. (? 4:33 Pintor Kagamine Berenice, no te estoy obligando a responder ;3 4:33 Bell Wostterman Me perdí con tantos mensajes. 4:33 Kat Carssey Bonito Food Berenice xD 4:33 Sofiaa20 Mi libro se llamara La Sofiana 20 4:33 Bee Noodles Cat Voy a regalar a mis miki maus. 4:33 Bee Noodles Cat Quién los quiere? 4:34 Pintor Kagamine Cito textualmente, "siquiera dígnate en responder" 4:34 Sofiaa20 Yo 4:34 Bee Noodles Cat Muy linda comida de verdad, Berenice. 4:34 Kat Carssey Yo los licuare con polvo de estrellas (?) 4:34 Bell Wostterman ¡Libros para todos! (? 4:34 Sofiaa20 Yo le pondre kapchut 4:34 Phany-Chan Dame uno! 4:34 Pintor Kagamine Ahora, te pido amablemente te comportes de una manera civilizada y respondas simplemente lo que te decimos. Intentamos solucionar este "problema", a diferencia de ti que simplemente te da por hacer problema 4:34 Pintor Kagamine ¡La primer edición es mía! 4:34 Bee Noodles Cat Ai, una mini maus mata a campana! 4:35 BereniceStar ¿Que comida, Bee? 4:35 Bee Noodles Cat Kat dijo bonito food. xD 4:35 Bell Wostterman Ya chicos, me retiro. Debo salir. Acuérdense, el envió se demora dos días, aprox. 4:35 Pintor Kagamine Chau Bell~~ 4:35 Bell Wostterman Cualquier cosa, me comunican. 4:35 Pintor Kagamine Yo pagué por la velocidad(? 4:35 Sofiaa20 Adios 4:35 Sofiaa20 Dame tu tlef Bell 4:36 Phany-Chan Hasta luego Belodas, no te preocupes estare moderando esto 4:36 Bee Noodles Cat Regalo 345 mikis a Sofa y Vazukenzia. 4:36 Kat Carssey Era Flood Bee xD 4:36 Bee Noodles Cat Y 456 a Campana. 4:36 Bell Wostterman Me marchó. 4:36 Pintor Kagamine Vazukenzia lol muero(? Bell Wostterman se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:36 BereniceStar Sofia no exijas números personales. 4:36 Phany-Chan Atencion atencion!! Necesito publicidad de VazukaPhany página web: www.vazukaphany.com y el numero 0800 vazuka 00 4:37 Pintor Kagamine Berenice, no le pidió su número real 4:37 Sofiaa20 Berenice solo es broma te pido que te calmes un poco 4:37 Pintor Kagamine Honestamente, deja de ser problemática porque eso creo que amerita bloqueo según las reglas 4:37 Pintor Kagamine Y no es amenaza, es advertenica y consejo 4:38 Bee Noodles Cat Atención, mini maus me demandó. 4:38 Sofiaa20 OMG 4:38 Bee Noodles Cat Demen un abogado sha. 4:38 Pintor Kagamine ¿Quién es mini maus? (? 4:38 Phany-Chan Io zhoy avowada 4:38 Phany-Chan ¿Que necesita la Mijitah!? 4:39 Pintor Kagamine http://prntscr.com/e20ht9 Trato de arreglar esto y la anima a ignorarme, pls(???) 4:39 BereniceStar ¡SOY SERIA RESPETEN ME! 4:39 Bee Noodles Cat Mini maus es la moza de Miki y su eztrizper personal. (? 4:39 Pintor Kagamine No mayus 4:39 Phany-Chan Por favor no escribas en mayúsculas primera advertencia 4:39 Pintor Kagamine Y respeta también 4:40 Phany-Chan Por favor 4:40 BereniceStar Pintor no me obligas. 4:40 Pintor Kagamine Simplemente has venido a exigir y lloriquear (y no, no es insulto, describo los hechos) 4:40 BereniceStar Y cállate. 4:40 BereniceStar De una vez. 4:40 Bee Noodles Cat Mija, me dieron 3727 años de cárcel. 4:40 Pintor Kagamine "Respétenme" jaja ¿qué decías? 4:40 BereniceStar Para De discutir! !! 4:41 Phany-Chan Segunda advertencia, Berenice, ese comportamiento de llevara a un baneom te sugiero que tambien respetes. 4:41 Bee Noodles Cat Berenice, deja de exagerar y también respeta. 4:41 Pintor Kagamine No estoy discutiendo ;3 4:41 Pintor Kagamine ^ Tú exageras, como dice abejita(? 4:41 Phany-Chan Mijitah! te lo reduzco a 1 hora 4:41 BereniceStar O 4:41 BereniceStar K 4:41 Pintor Kagamine No hagas eso, por favor 4:41 Pintor Kagamine Es molesto e innecesario 4:41 Bee Noodles Cat Llamenme desde la cárcel y dile a mis beibis que los odio. 4:41 Phany-Chan Khe 4:41 Bee Noodles Cat (? 4:42 Phany-Chan Zho 4:42 Bee Noodles Cat Me refiero a los mikis. 4:42 Sofiaa20 Usuario:Sofiaa20 4:42 BereniceStar Sólo lo hice una vez que aburrido eres estoy ahora tratando de divertirme 4:42 Phany-Chan Por favor 4:42 Pintor Kagamine ¿No te quejabas porque se divertían? 4:42 Pintor Kagamine Ahórrate los pretextos infantiles y vagos 4:42 Pintor Kagamine Sofiaa, ¿qué cambiaste en tu perfil? (? 4:43 Pintor Kagamine ¿Lo acabas de hacer todo? Me da flojera ver el diff(? 4:43 BereniceStar MEJOR ME VOY BESOS PARA TODOS!! 4:43 Pintor Kagamine Drama Queen~ 4:43 BereniceStar PerDon por el mayúsculas. 4:43 Bee Noodles Cat Saben cuál es mi anime favorito? 4:43 Sofiaa20 Ban a las 1 4:43 Pintor Kagamine Bee, ¿Ben 10? (? BereniceStar ha sido desterrado de París por Phany-Chan . 4:44 Phany-Chan Ia 4:44 Phany-Chan ¿Cual? 4:44 Pintor Kagamine Lloraré en su tumba ;n; (?? 4:44 Kat Carssey Sofia desbloqueame el MP :3 4:45 Pintor Kagamine En palabras de nuestra extrañable Berenice, "Tu no la obligas, Kat" (?? Bee Noodles Cat se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:45 Kat Carssey Pintor no seas así :3 4:46 Kat Carssey Además le dije una vez no la obligue :3 4:46 Pintor Kagamine A mi también me dijo eso y tampoco la obligué a nada(?? 4:46 Phany-Chan Bueh 4:46 Pintor Kagamine Si yo tuviera el poder de obligar a la gente, todos serían pobres y yo millonario(?? 4:46 Sofiaa20 Oigan como veo el antes y el despues de una edicion por ejemplo http://prntscr.com/e20kdf 4:46 Pintor Kagamine Ve al historial 4:47 Pintor Kagamine Ahí le das a Comparar versiones seleccionadas ¡Bienvenido a París, Bee Noodles Cat! 4:47 Pintor Kagamine ?diff=42504&oldid=42162 4:47 Pintor Kagamine 4:47 Phany-Chan 4:47 Sofiaa20 Gracias 4:47 Bee Noodles Cat Hamo a miki maus. 4:47 Pintor Kagamine Un gusto~~ 4:48 Bee Noodles Cat Que paso con Berenice? 4:48 Sofiaa20 Fue baneada 4:48 Pintor Kagamine La banearon(? 4:48 Pintor Kagamine Cruel e injustamente(???? 4:48 Bee Noodles Cat Miki maus me puso los cuernos... 4:48 Pintor Kagamine ¿Dónde está la avowada para defenderla? (? 4:48 Sofiaa20 http://prntscr.com/e20l3j 4:48 Sofiaa20 Io soy.... Sofia 4:49 Pintor Kagamine No me carga la captura(? 4:49 Sofiaa20 & una adinerada abogada Kat Carssey se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:49 Pintor Kagamine Oh ya 4:49 Pintor Kagamine Dice que la bloquearon sin razón(? 4:49 Bee Noodles Cat Boi a matar a miki maus 4:50 Sofiaa20 O viola a miki maus enfrente de mini maus (? 4:51 Bee Noodles Cat Mejor biolo a mini. 4:51 Bee Noodles Cat (? 4:51 Pintor Kagamine A veces me dan miedo ustedes(?? 4:51 Phany-Chan Ah Mijitah la violadora (?) 4:51 Bee Noodles Cat Hugo Paco y Luis. 4:51 Bee Noodles Cat Sofia es Hugo, Mija Paco y sho Luis. 4:52 Sofiaa20 Me encanta Hugo (? 4:52 Pintor Kagamine Yo me llamo Ralph(? 4:52 Bee Noodles Cat Y después biolo a mis mikis y a miki horijinal. 4:53 Sofiaa20 Y io biolo a tus minis y a mini horijijinal 4:53 Bee Noodles Cat Oki 4:54 Phany-Chan bioladhorra (?) Bee Noodles Cat se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! ¡Bienvenido a París, Bee Noodles Cat! Bee Noodles Cat se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 4:56 Pintor Kagamine Siento que está jugando en la puerta(? Tipo "entra, sale, entra, sale" (? 5:00 Phany-Chan xDDD 5:03 Pintor Kagamine Phany 5:03 Pintor Kagamine Pregunta casual, ¿hay reglas para crear subpáginas de mi usuario? (? 5:03 Sofiaa20 Si 5:04 Pintor Kagamine ¿Qué reglas? @.@ 5:05 Pintor Kagamine ?diff=42511&oldid=42504 ah morí con esto Sofiaa xD 5:05 Sofiaa20 Lo hice con mi korokoroko 5:05 Phany-Chan Revisa en las reglas de perfiles. 5:06 Phany-Chan No, todavia sigo contigo 5:06 Pintor Kagamine No dice nada de subpáginas 5:06 Pintor Kagamine Creo(? 5:07 Phany-Chan Ñop ¿A que te refieres con Subpaginas? 5:08 Pintor Kagamine User:Pintor Kagamine/subpágina 5:08 Sofiaa20 Ah ok 5:08 Sofiaa20 Bueno las mismas reglas 5:09 Pintor Kagamine Perfect then ¡Bienvenido a París, RollingGirl~! 5:12 RollingGirl~ Holis(? 5:13 Pintor Kagamine Hola~ 5:13 Phany-Chan Rolling 5:13 Pintor Kagamine Hilo:18967#3 Ella me ama, observen(? 5:13 RollingGirl~ Hola de nuevo bro (? 5:13 RollingGirl~ Buenas ¡Bienvenido a París, Kat Carssey! 5:14 Sofiaa20 Hola Rolling Bienvenido/a a está wiki espero que socialices mucho y te diviertas ayudando a está wiki 5:14 Pintor Kagamine Hola Kat 5:14 RollingGirl~ Gracias, sólo pasaba para ver cómo le iba a mi hermanito:'0 (? 5:15 RollingGirl~ ¿Se porta bien?(?? 5:15 Phany-Chan ¿Hermanos? 5:15 Pintor Kagamine Phan, ¿crees que me regañen si guardo el chat en una subpágina para evidencia? (?? 5:15 Phany-Chan Si, es muy bueno con nosotros. 5:15 RollingGirl~ Somos hermanos de amistad x'D haha 5:15 Phany-Chan No creo Pint 5:15 RollingGirl~ Es un placer~ 5:15 Pintor Kagamine Si dices algo malo de mí ya no te compro los libros de Campana(? 5:16 RollingGirl~ Qué sé yo de qué libros me hablas 5:16 Phany-Chan xDD 5:16 RollingGirl~ Yo quiero llaveritos de mis husbandos(? 5:17 Phany-Chan Mira mi ava, ese es my Husbando 5:18 RollingGirl~ Mandé un mensaje acerca de tu ava y esta caca no lo envió ¡Bienvenido a París, LujanPlaxy! 5:18 Pintor Kagamine Hola~ 5:18 LujanPlaxy Holaaaaaaaaa 5:18 Phany-Chan Lujan Bienvenid@! 5:18 RollingGirl~ Ok listo. (?) iba a decir que tu ava es 11/10. Aguante Steven vieja no me importa nada(? 5:18 Phany-Chan Por favor, no realizes Flood. 5:19 Kat Carssey Bienvenida, te recomiendo que no realizas Flood. 5:19 Pintor Kagamine LujanPlaxy 5:19 Pintor Kagamine Wait olvídalo, Phany, privado(? 5:19 Phany-Chan UwU 5:20 Pintor Kagamine So, ¿alguien compra pan? (? 5:21 Pintor Kagamine Sonrían para el registro del chat(? 5:21 Pintor Kagamine Digo, digan algo para guardarlo para la posteridad(?? 5:21 Sofiaa20 Yo 5:21 Phany-Chan xDD 5:21 Phany-Chan Me cayeron a MP vale xDDD 5:22 Pintor Kagamine * murió ignorecido * (? 5:23 Phany-Chan Tenia 3 Nuevas personas escribiendo vale xDD 5:24 LujanPlaxy Sofia no me quiere explicar que es Flood 5:24 Pintor Kagamine Lujan, pudiste preguntar acá 5:24 Sofiaa20 Me lo está exigiendo 5:24 RollingGirl~ "LujanPlaxy Recomiendo que no quiero el nombre tu perfil de usuario sinceramente es una mierda pixelada" 5:24 Pintor Kagamine Repetir innecesariamente algo es considerado flood 5:24 RollingGirl~ Alguien expliqueme eso 5:24 Pintor Kagamine Pasen capturas por el público(? 5:25 Pintor Kagamine Los links quedarán en el registro(? 5:25 Phany-Chan Khe? 5:25 Kat Carssey A mi me dice Mi**** rosada de perfil. xD 5:26 Sofiaa20 A mi me dijo dime que es el pu** y jodi** flood 5:26 Pintor Kagamine http://prntscr.com/e20xip Esta es la captura de Rolling(? 5:26 Sofiaa20 y Perr** 5:26 Phany-Chan Ah! Manden pruebas!! 5:26 RollingGirl~ Vaya vaya, tenemos a alguien a quien le gusta insultar. 5:26 Pintor Kagamine Lujan, eres Berenice, ¿a que si? 5:27 LujanPlaxy Quien es Berenice? 5:27 RollingGirl~ JAJAJA que quién es dice 5:27 Pintor Kagamine Es una chica que me ama y admira 5:27 RollingGirl~ Ya me sé el drama que ha pasado aquí (? 5:27 Phany-Chan Baia Baia 5:27 RollingGirl~ -gracias bro-(? 5:28 LujanPlaxy No se quien es. 5:28 Phany-Chan Segunda advertencia, Lujan, sigues con esas palabrotas, 5:28 RollingGirl~ Ok, but procura hablarnos con más respeto, ¿vale? Los insultos para cuando te quieras pelear a greñazos con alguien 5:29 LujanPlaxy Pero me inculcan de que soy Berenice y ni siquiera la conozco. 5:29 Sofiaa20 Entonces guardatelas (? 5:30 Pintor Kagamine Ya vuelvo~ 5:30 Phany-Chan Tranquila. Kat Carssey se ha ido de París. ¡Regresa pronto! 5:32 RollingGirl~ Error nuestro entonces, Lujan, disculpa c: 5:32 LujanPlaxy Ok. 5:32 LujanPlaxy Sofia me dice Puta Perras por MP. 5:32 Pintor Kagamine Sin captura no hay manera de saber 5:33 Phany-Chan ¿Pruebas? 5:33 Pintor Kagamine Y aún así, de hecho solo bloqueale los mensajes privados 5:33 Sofiaa20 Mentirosa tu eres la que me dice eso 5:33 Sofiaa20 http://prntscr.com/e20zn8 5:33 Pintor Kagamine Gracias Sofiaa~ 5:34 RollingGirl~ XDDDD Qué risa y pena ajena me das, insultando sin motivo 5:34 Phany-Chan Tercera y última advertencia Lujan. LujanPlaxy ha sido desterrado de París por Phany-Chan . 5:34 Pintor Kagamine Ah que va y se queja(? 5:34 Pintor Kagamine A* 5:35 RollingGirl~ Por cierto Sofia, amo tu ava, chao. 5:35 Sofiaa20 http://prntscr.com/e2108p 5:35 Phany-Chan Veremos 5:35 RollingGirl~ 5:35 Pintor Kagamine Ah no logro que funcione la cosa para guardar el chat (? 5:36 RollingGirl~ Les apuesto que al rato viene con otra cuenta anónima, tengo poderes psíquicos 5:36 Phany-Chan xDDD 5:38 Phany-Chan Ste Lag 5:39 Phany-Chan Anémona anónima anónimamentente metida bajo él anónimato de su anónima existencia anónima (?) 5:40 RollingGirl~ ¿De casualidad eres un pez payaso? (?? 5:40 Phany-Chan Zhy, me hicieron una pelicula para buscarme 5:40 Pintor Kagamine Ya vuelvo~ ¡Bienvenido a París, Bell Wostterman! 5:40 Bell Wostterman Hola. 5:40 RollingGirl~ Buscando a Phany. Próximamente, en tu cine más cercano, también disponible en 3D. (?) 5:41 Pintor Kagamine ¡Es Beren-- Ah, olvídenlo(? 5:41 Pintor Kagamine 5:41 RollingGirl~ Holis~ 5:19 Pintor Kagamine Sospecho que Lujan es Berenice, no me hagas mucho caso(? 5:21 Phany-Chan Ok